Professor Ivy
by ChampionPetra
Summary: Brock is unsure of his role when he agrees to stay with Professor Ivy. However, he finds that his role is better than he could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The orange sun beat down on the sands of Valencia Island. Brock looked out of the window of the Professor's laboratory, taking in the surrounding scenery. Krabbys scuttled about on the warm beach, and the shadows of pidgeys dancing over them. He sipped his coffee and simply basked in the beauty of his newfound home. Staying with Professor Ivy had not been an especially easy decision for him, but since his friends had left the island, he hadn't regretted it. His thoughts were pleasantly interrupted as he heard the door to the lab swing open, the hinges groaning quietly as the heavy door moved to let the natural light into the still lab. Brock turned to meet the pleasant eyes of Professor Ivy, who wordlessly flashed him a smile, her sleepy eyes glancing up and down his body. Brock met her gaze, doing his best to remain eye contact. He took in her dark brown eyes, her round, full lips, her delicate neck...

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she inspected some sort of lab equipment. Dials and knobs decorated the machine, and lights flashed brilliantly as she worked.

"I didn't really sleep much, but thanks Professor," Brock replied, glancing towards the adjacent doorway that held the living areas for both himself and Ivy. "The room is excellent though. A lot more comfortable than camping back in Kanto."

The Professor laughed, a loud, musical chime that Brock figured the joke didn't really deserve, but he appreciated it anyways.

"Please," she smiled, "call me Ivy." She went back to her lab equipment, this time tampering with something that resembled an incubator. It seemed fairly complex and required her attention, so Brock figured he was safe to let his eyes wander. he took in her slim figure, her graceful legs, her perfect ass. She was bent over now, leaning to adjust some sort of dial. His eyes roamed back up to her breasts, imagining the feel of them, their weight, her round, rosy buds. Several buttons on her lab coat were open, giving him a better view of her as he leaned to the left, feigning to look out the window. Had she simply not bothered to button it up as she got dressed? Or did she intentionally leave it open to let him admire her? He wasn't sure, so he decided to keep the conversation going.

"Professor, I need to be honest here. I don't really know my role here. I wanted to stay to help you, and I mean that, but I have no idea the kind of research you do here, and can't help but feel like all I'm doing is getting in the way."

The Professor stopped tampering with the machine. For a moment, Brock was worried he had upset her. He was worried he was correct, and she had realized that he really was a burden. What if she kicked him out? She stayed like that for a minute, staring at the machine, before rising up and striding over to him. She wore an attractive pair of heels that clacked loudly as she approached him. She stood in front of him intimidatingly close, and stared at him with those sleepy eyes. Her expression was blank.

"Brock," she started, taking one step closer. He was close enough to smell her. "I wanted your help here. Not because I thought you were a scientist, but because I wanted _you._" Fruity. She definitely smelled like fruit. "I wanted you be here. To be with me. To... help me." Abruptly she reached out, her small hand gripping his manhood. Brock went rigid. She leaned forward, so close that a hair couldn't have comfortably fit between the two of them. Her hand was burning under his pants. Her eyes met his as she gave a single pump. Brock's mouth hung open, but no noise came out. He couldn't move. She pumped again. His muscles went tight. Again she pumped, her hand pushing and pulling him. He couldn't take it. Professor Ivy smiled at him as he finished, locking up and gasping for air. She retracted her hand. Clean as a whistle.

"Now, why don't you go clean yourself up. I have some research to finish up, and then we can both not sleep together." she said with a mischievous wink. Brock wasn't able to respond. He simply nodded and left the lab in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock spent the rest of the day relaxing near the beach. The weather on Valencia island was amazing. Nice warm weather while not feeling to dry or humid. Little clouds. The native Pokemon population seemed to flourish on the island. All in all, the definition of paradise. However, Brock couldn't focus on it. Not today. All he could think about was Ivy, and that shocking, heated moment they had in her lab. The skill with which she handled him. The way she promised more. A few more hours. A few more hours and then he was hers. A few more hours of torture. A Fearow flew overhead, blocking the sun momentarily. Brock stretched out on the beach, hoping to drift away into a sleep to take his mind of tonight. Just don't focus on it and the time will pass, he told himself. Just don't focus on her deep brown eyes. Her endless legs. Her amazing ass. Just don't focus on her gorgeous breasts in your face. Her taking off her low cut lab coat. What was under that lab coat. Brock shuddered as he lay on the warm beach, and hoped that she would visit him in his dreams. He shut his eyes.

He shot up with a start. How long had he been asleep? An hour? More? He strained his ears. Had he heard correctly? Or had it just been part of a dream? He could have sworn he heard... There it was again. A woman's scream. He scanned the beach. Nobody was there. That meant that that the closest house was Ivy's, connected to the lab. Had there been an accident? She was studying Pokemon physiology, maybe one of the test Pokemon had become violent. Brock took off towards the lab, his feet sinking into the sand as he ran. He entered at the eastern side, through the living area. He unlocked the door, and flung the door open with a bang. The sound echoed in the vacant area, and suddenly Brock became nervous. it was possible whatever had made the Professor scream was in here with him. he should probably move quietly. He moved through the narrow hallway and opened the door to his own room. All clear. He then moved to open the Professor's door across the hallway. His hand closed around the doorknob, but he hesitated. If he was wrong, and Ivy was in here alone, Brock would look like he was trying to sneak into her room. But if he knocked and there were some sort of intruder in the room, then he would give himself away. Brock thought to himself. He had heard the Professor repeatedly scream all the way from the beach. Obviously it had to be something major for her to cry out that loudly. Brock threw open the door, expecting to face a burglar heroically and save the beautiful woman of his dreams. Instead he was met with an empty room.

Brock glanced left and right, but the room was unoccupied. He was just about to leave, when several things caught his eye. The Professor's room was by no means tidy, and was cluttered with Ivy's personal items. He saw what appeared to be a diary open on her nightstand. Several used pairs of panties lay balled on the floor. Bras rested discarded throughout the room. However, Brock's eyes fell upon the leather bodysuit tossed on the bed. Ivy wasn't joking around tonight. Tearing himself away from the glance into Professor Ivy's sexual preferences, Brock reentered the hallway. One room left to check. The lab. He Grabbed the heavy door and slowly inched it open, hoping to get a glance of the intruder. Brock's jaw dropped.

A Tentacruel took up a majority of the open lab area. It had to be one of the largest Brock had seen, second only to the one that had attacked Porta Vista. Each of its tentacles were as thick as a baseball bat, and held up like a ragdoll was Professor Ivy. Four powerful tentacles wrapped around each of her limbs, spreading them apart. What remained of her lab coat was still wrapped around her shoulders, but was shredded to bits, leaving her heaving breasts and chest exposed. The tattered white remains hung off her like a cape. Her legs were spread as one of the thick tentacles stretched her sex, thrusting in and out as the other tentacles kept her from squirming. Her arms were held straight out, her fingers curled as though she were reaching for something. A sixth tentacle reached from behind her back, snacking around her thin neck, then trailing into her mouth. The Professor's head bobbed back and forth, taking in more of the thick chord as she struggled not to choke. The tentacle thrusting into her seemed to amp up the speed and intensity. Ivy tried to scream, but with the tentacle in her mouth, it came out as a low moan. No wonder Brock couldn't hear her when he entered the house. Ivy's back arched in midair. Her body gleamed with sweat under the laboratory lights. Tears streamed from her eyes as her body went tight and released, a thin spray of fluid jetting from her entrance. Brock didn't dare move from his position. The tentacle in her mouth retracted, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Ivy gasped for breath as her body went limp. The other tentacle removed itself from her opening and began tracing her sex with a surprising lightness, drawing a sharp cry from Ivy. Two more thick tentacles found their way to her, wrapping and stroking her breasts. Brock saw her dark nipples harden from the stimulation. Ivy moaned and shuddered, her eyes tight shut as she endured the calm before the storm. The Tentacruel's arm began to increase its pace against Ivy's lower lips, flicking up and down at a rapid pace like a child flicking on and off a light switch.

"Oh dear god YES!" Ivy cried, as her words faded into gibberish as she came. Her breasts rose and fell like waves in a hurricane. It wasn't over though, as Tentacruel only seemed to have been more agitated by this last round. reaching a thick appendage up and wrapping it around her stomach, Professor Ivy was gently lowered to the floor. Her legs wobbled as she touched down, and she looked as though she may fall. The arm around her body loosened, feigning that it was going to let her go, when suddenly it squeezed tighter. Ivy gasped as the tentacle gripped her. Using its enormous strength, the Pokemon shoved the Professor against a lab table. Papers and binders were knocked onto the floor as the Professor was bent over the table. She cried out as her legs were spread, her arms clutching the table to prevent her face from being slammed onto the hard surface. They stayed like that, her bent over the table, breathing heavily, ass up, for a tantalizing amount of time. Just as the silence seemed unbearable, _SMACK! _A long tentacle whipped horizontally across the Professor's exposed rear. Ivy gasped, but had no time to cry out before two more blows struck her backside. Her head bent over, her eyes wide. Her mouth traced words, but no sounds came out. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _Whip after whip landed on the woman, each stinging more than the last.

"Fuck!" Ivy screamed, punctuated by blows. "Please! God, more please!" Saliva and sweat pooled on the table, staining some crumpled documents. Her own juices flowed slowely from her womanhood, running down her leg. _SMACK! _"Fuck!" _SMACK!_ "Oh YES!" _SMACK! _"I'm going to come!" she squeaked. She gripped the table hard, biting her lip, waiting for the spank that would send her over the edge. But it never came. She waited there, expecting it to come out of nowhere and catch her off guard. She looked back at Tentacruel expectantly, her usual sleepy eyes full of need and desire.

"Please!" she yelled. "Please! I need more!" Tentacruel didn't budge. "Give it to m-" She was cut off by two of Tentacruel's tentacles. They moved almost faster than Brock could follow, and thrust into both of her exposed holes. Professor Ivy screamed a shill, ear piercing scream as she released due to the penetration. She was given no time to rest, however, as she was repeatedly slammed by the tentacles. Her face was contorted with pain and pleasure. Her arms gave out as her upper body hit the table, her breasts sliding up and down the moist surface as she was pounded from behind. Her body shook as another orgasm took her, hitting her like truck. She slid up and back, up and back, as the table shook so hard it threatened to collapse.

"OH FUCK!" She cried. Ivy panted and yelled as she built to her final orgasm. "More! MORE!"

"Don't stop! PLEASE!" "Yes, yes, yes, YES, right there!" "Harder" The table groaned. Ivy's eyes went wide. The thrusting increased to vibrator like speeds. "GIVE IT TO ME" she screamed. The Tentacruel pushed with everything it had. With a crack, the table snapped inward, timed perfectly with Ivy's release. A tidal wave of fluid shot out from her as she limply fell along with a table with a final shriek. Brock could hardly contain himself, as he backed away from the door, realizing he had seen something he was never meant to see.


End file.
